Box Seats
by RANDOMNATIONS
Summary: Being trapped in a metal box in a burning building, Deidara and Temari reconcile their imprisonment with some tears. Birthday fic for Deidara-Kun-Fangirl. DeixTema.


Deidara was a little appalled at how things were turning out

**This is a birthday fic for ****Deidara-Kun-Fangirl. She has some great stories. Go read. Please. Anyway, I do personally approve—if not like—this pairing, I just hope I didn't massacre it. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

Deidara was a little appalled at how things were turning out. His patience had held through the 'midget scene', as he called it, but seriously, this was no 'glass coffin'. The girl inside was pretty though.

The lights suddenly flickered off. The audience clapped, thinking it was a cliffhanger or something, Deidara really wasn't sure. The cast and crew, though, knew that the lights weren't supposed to go out right then. Deidara, tripping on a "dwarf", fell headfirst into the so-called glass coffin.

The girl inside, since her eyes were closed, had no idea that the lights had gone off or that anything was amiss until Deidara fell right on top of her. Swearing, she threw Deidara off her and tried to climb out of the makeshift coffin.

In doing so, the whole thing tipped until her and Deidara were stuck, in the dark, under a very small box. Only this was no cardboard box. It was one of Iruka-sensei's special ones.

If you hadn't guessed, Kakashi had the great idea to pull all of Akatsuki together, with the Konoha nin, and put on a play. The only part of this great idea that he hadn't thought out was which play, so they were stuck doing the only one the Academy had a script for… Snow White and the Seven Dwarves.

So, Kakashi had arranged a play, directed by his lover Iruka. Iruka, who had just inherited a special set of metal torture boxes. Once you cleaned out all of the sharp stuff, they made a great 'coffin'.

So, you can guess where Deidara was trapped now: in a small box that used to be used for torture with a girl on top of him. Blushing bright red, he wondered how he had ever gotten into this situation.

"Help me lift this thing up."

"What thing, yeah?"

"The box, dumb shit!" she almost screamed at him. The sound echoed around in the metal that was tight to the floor, only a single hole in the rusted-out corner allowing them air to breathe. The sides were flush to the floor; it might have been an extension of the hardwood, for all the seams showed.

Te girl counted to three, then they both shoved against the underside of the box. No luck. They tried six more times before she gave up. "If only I had my fan…"

"Fan, un?"

"Duh. You know who I am, don't you?" Deidara had to admit, she sounded really stuck up right then. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to sound bratty or anything, it's just… not many people don't know me around here."

"I'm not from around here, un."

"Yeah, I can tell. Where are you from?" Her blue eyes shone in the dark like those of a predator. It was freaky. "Shh. I think I can hear someone."

Iruka's voice was kind of muffled from inside the box, but it was still clear. "Fire! Everyone evacuate!"

The girl started cursing again. "We're going to fucking explode!"

"No, we're not, un. It might just get very warm. The metal will not melt, thus we will not get hurt, un."

"How do YOU know?!"

"Just trust me," Deidara sighed.

"Fine," she huffed. "You never answered my question."

"What question?"

"Where you were from." It was obvious she was annoyed, but what else would she be? She would just be more annoyed—no, probably completely pissed off—if she learned he was really Akatsuki, not just some Konoha nin. She was obviously from Sand; she smelled like it.

"Iwa," was his short answer.

"Then why are you here?"

"I'm… uhh… visiting."

"You're one of the Akatsuki, aren't you?"

Suddenly, they could hear the crackling of flames. "We have to get this stupid box up!" she panicked.

"No, we don't. It'll get a little uncomfortable, but we'll be fine."

She continued to panic. They were fine inside the box, he knew, but if she somehow got the box up, they would both die. Before he could make his clay bird to fly away on, the clay would turn into plain dirt the water would evaporate out of it and they would burn to death. Doing the only thing he could, he grabbed her and held her close. After explaining his reasoning, she calmed down enough to start screaming again. "Let me go!" she struggled.

He, of course, didn't let her go. Which got the normal string of profanities. Deidara wondered if this girl was like this all the time. It must be seriously hard to be her boyfriend. Wait a second… why was he even considering things from this angle?

He was trapped in a box. The fumes of burning wood were getting to his head. He immediately strung together a long string of excuses, but felt his composure falling.

Deidara hated small spaces. He was as claustrophobic as he could get. It was terrifying for him to be locked in such a small place; the only comfort he had was that she was there. Without her, he would've gone insane by now.

He just held her close as the first tears of panic leapt from his eyes. She sensed his body shaking beneath her, and looked up into his face, or, where his face should be, considering it was completely pitch-black.

"You're… crying?" Her voice got soft. "Oh god, please don't… I can't stand it when people cry around me." She lifted a hand to touch his face, feeling the tears wet beneath her fingertips. "Please… don't…" she whimpered, almost in tears herself.

With the flames crackling around them, tears dripped from both their faces. Since they were stacked on top of each other, the tears mixed on Deidara's face as he held her close, trying not to give in to all-out sobs.

He hadn't cried in years, not like this. And there was nobody there to see him… no, wait, there was that girl. Clinging onto her, he reversed their positions so that she was on the bottom and he could let loose his strangled sobs into her chest.

She, of course, wasn't aware that this was going to happen to her, so she didn't have time to protest; she just squeaked as she was thrown down against the burning hot floor, his cold tears streaking down her skin. The contrast was a little too much to take at first, but she got used to it.

It wasn't like she could just throw him off. Instead, she held him, whispered into his ear that it would be okay, comforted him. When he was done, he looked up at her with those big blue eyes, almost invisible in the dark, with his lower lip trembling, and his makeup all running down his cheeks. "Th… thank you…" he whimpered, laying his head back down on her chest.

She held him closer, finding she was becoming quite attached. She just hoped he was still like this if—no, when—they got out of this godforsaken box. She hated guys that cried for attention and, once they got it, acted all snobby. This one, though, she sensed was different.

She caught a hold of herself. She was already thinking of him as her boyfriend; what was wrong with her?! She didn't even know his name… but that could easily be fixed. "What's your name, if you don't mind…?"

"Dei-Deidara," he whispered, his voice, still teary, echoing in the enclosed space.

"That's pretty," she said. "I like it."

"What's yours?"

"Temari."

"I like that one."

"I'm glad. It is my name, after all."

He sighed, lifting his hand to run it through her hair, to find it done up. Groaning, he proceeded to take the first one of the offending hairbands out.

"What're you doing?" she said, stiffening up.

"Taking your hair down," he said as if it were obvious. It was also obvious that she was scared; but, now that he knew that he really liked her, he cared about that. "Shh…" he touched her still-teary cheek, and she whimpered and pulled away.

Instantly pulling his hand back, he sighed. "Do I actually have to say it?"

"Say what?" Temari was glad her voice was still steady; without her fan, and in an enclosed space, this man, this 'Deidara', could easily rape her.

"That I really think I like you. Even if it is just the fumes getting to my head, but… I think that's not it. I think I actually do love you. There," he choked, "I said it."

"Did saying just that really hurt that bad?"

"I… I've never said it before…" he whispered.

"So you've never had a girlfriend."

"No, not really, I guess…" his voice caught, like he was going to cry again. Why was he so weak? What was it about this girl that made him want to show his true feelings? He had worked on his mask for so long, to hide them all…

"Shh…" she stroked his hair again. "I think I love you too. Now please don't cry again. It was too much the first time."

He sniffled, biting his lip. "Good," she said, kissing him. "Now I don't have to get mad at you though."

"Why would you get mad at me?" he panicked. "I thought…" he sniffled again.

She laughed. "Silly Dei-chan. I wouldn't get mad at you, not really. I could never get mad at you."

**Sorry for making them all OOC… please forgive me… I might even add another chapter, if I get enough reviews. Anyway, even if you hate it, tell me why. I really need to know ALL of your comments… maybe the potential next chapter can be better than this one. **


End file.
